Los 5 Dias en Rakuzan
by Moyashi Scissors- chin
Summary: [Situado en la Inter-High] Kuroko lo sabía. Entrometerse en la vida escolar del pelirrojo era malo. Pero contra Kise no había como ganar. Sin notarlo todos estaban en frente del la Preparatoria Rakuzan, buscando con la mirada alguna limusina, o mas sencillo, a algún chico pelirrojo de baja estatura... ¿Como terminará Esto?. Como siempre. todo es culpa de Kise.
1. Prologo

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Preparatoria Privada Seirin. Cada miembro del alumnado se dirigía a sus clubes luego de clases o simplemente se dirigía a su hogar con algún amigo, pero no pasaba lo mismo con un par de chicos del salón 1-B, que se encontraban durmiendo luego de un agotador día de exámenes.

Ya se hacía tarde, pero los chicos de pelo llamativo no se dignaban a despertar aún. Estaban recostados en un rincón del salón, el menor apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo del mayor, mientras que el último se apoyaba sobre su cabeza. Estaban en una posición bastante acogedora y mas que adorable para algún espectador. Pero no duró mucho ya que el celular del más bajo suena, despertando de golpe a ambos.

- _¡Kuroko, contesta esa cosa!_ – Gritaba el más alto irritado por el sonido insistente del móvil, por lo que el peliceleste lo sacó de su bolso y contestó.

- _¿Alo? Habla Kuroko._ – Dijo la sombra adormilado, sin prestarle atención al identificador de llamadas… deseando haberlo hecho.

- _¡Kurokocchi!_ – gritó un entusiasta rubio por el otro lado de la línea. Kuroko solo suspiro, con el rubio no había caso discutir.

- _… Kise-kun, ¿algún problema ha ocurrido? _– le dijo el chico, tratando de terminar rápido a llamada, ya que si no corrían al club de baloncesto en este instante, la entrenadora los iba a matar, a ambos.

- _¡No! Es solo que ayer estaba pensando… ¿A qué escuela se supone que fue Akashicchi?_ – preguntó Kise, dejando algo pensativo a Kuroko. ¿Akashi-kun?, si mal él no recuerda, Akashi no quiso decir a que colegio iba...Pero esto le traía mala espina, ¿Por qué Kise quería saber?

- _No lo sé. Pero Kise-kun, ¿Por qué quieres saber? _– Preguntó Kuroko, no le traía ningún pensamiento bueno esa pregunta, pero era mejor sacarse la curiosidad de encima. Más aun, bajo la mirada de un confundido Kagami que no tenía idea alguna de que sucedía.

- _Es que… ¡Quiero hacerle una visita!, Se que se molestará… solo un poco… Pero ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que lo vemos ¿no? _– Confesó Kise, algo temeroso pero entusiasta ante la idea.

El peliceleste lo sabía muy bien, si llegaban de sorpresa a la preparatoria de Akashi-kun, este se molestará… y mucho. Pero teniendo en cuenta de que hablamos de un deseo de Kise, no hay vuelta atrás. El rubio recorrerá mar y tierra para averiguar en qué escuela va su ex capitán de equipo. Y no solo estaría involucrado él, sino a todos._ Todos._

_Esto es malo. __**Muy Malo.**_


	2. Día 0: Preparación Psicológica Parte 1

**_Hola! Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron un Review y todas esas cosas de Fanfiction :3. Estoy agradecida de todas ustedes y espero que les guste el transcurso del fic. Probablemente suba un capitulo por semana (el fin de semana), ya que tengo exámenes muy seguidos y no tengo tanto tiempo para estar en el computador como desearía :3, pero que no les moleste._**

**_Pero sin dar más lata, espero que disfruten el primer cap!. El fic, si quieren saber, va a evolucionar hasta convertirse en un lindo shonen-ai (ya que no tendría sentido hacer hard yaoi xD), espero que no les moleste ~.~_**

**_Ya sin más, ¡Lean!_**

* * *

Tal como Kuroko pensó, estuvo casi una hora hablando con Kise de _¿Dónde podría haber ido Akashi?_ Según como Kise dijo, _"El único que podría saber donde fue Akashicchi sería Midorimacchi"_

Luego del _"Descubrimiento del año",_según Kagami, se fueron al club de baloncesto. Luego de tener asegurada la entrada de ellos al real campeonato, la entrenadora, Aida Riko, se ha puesto mucho más exigente en las prácticas, y lo que normalmente nadie querría sería llegar tarde… Lo que le pasó a Kuroko y Kagami hoy.

- _¡Donde Estaban!_ – Les gritó la entrenadora al llegar. Todos los demás integrantes del equipo estaban atemorizados, ya que la entrenadora estaba demasiado enojada por el atraso de los dos chicos de primer año.

- _El idiota de Kise no quiso que Kuroko le terminara la maldita llamada y nos quedamos en el salón._– escupió Kagami irritado por la larga espera que tuvo que soportar por la culpa de ese rubio cabeza hueca que kuroko llama _"amigo"_. No es que le de celos, claro que no. Es solo que le molesta demasiado que alguien le hable a Kuroko, que alguien mire a Kuroko o que alguien respire el mismo aire que Kuroko. Pero no está celoso, claro que no lo está.

- _¿Eh? ¿Y eso a mí qué? Sus problemas no me importan en lo más mínimo. Y por llegar tarde, tendrán que hacer el doble de práctica por preocuparme ¡Bakagami!_ – quejumbró la chica, la cual en verdad, estaba preocupada de que si a sus jugadores les había pasado algo o habían tenido algún problema, la tenían más que angustiada.

- _¡Oye! ¿Por qué me regañan solo a mí? Si todo fue culpa de Kuroko, no mía_. – recriminó Kagami, a veces le molestaba que solo lo regañaran a él, cuando su amigo también merece un castigo. Pero es Kuroko de quien estamos hablando.

- _Da igual, ¡Que Comience la Práctica!_ – gritó la entrenadora, para luego tocar su silbato y dar la practica como empezada.

Todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin corrían de un lado a otro, practicaban sus tiros y fortalecían sus _"poderes especiales"_como en cada practica. El siguiente partido se acercaba, y no podían confiarse. Haberle ganado a Kaijou y Shuutoku, ambos con un miembro de la _Generación de los Milagros_, le había subido las esperanzas de llegar más lejos que el año pasado a los de segundo año, como a los de primero. La buena reputación que tienen hasta ahora desean mantenerla ahora que pasaron a las finales, pero no es muy alentador ya que jugaran con Touou, la academia donde va el As de la Generación de los Milagros, Aomine Daiki, pero no pierden las esperanzas y se esfuerzan más de lo normal para poder darle la pelea a uno de los mejores jugadores de basketball de estos tiempos.

El entrenamiento terminó, todos terminaron bastantes exhaustos y se dirigieron a las duchas. Donde el capitán del equipo, Hyuuga Junpei, se acercó a Kuroko.

- _Kuroko, ¿Qué hablabas con Kise, como para tardar tanto?_ – le preguntó curioso, y los demás integrantes escuchaban expectantes a la respuesta del peliceleste.

- _Lo que sucede es que Kise-kun quiere saber donde estudia Akashi-kun_ – dijo kuroko, quitándole la gran importancia que parecía tener el tema. Estaba de más decir que a Kuroko le entusiasmaba bastante la idea de volver a ver a su ex capitán, pero no quería darle tanta importancia a la próxima muerte que habrá, porque aunque no lo quiera admitir, Akashi es estricto y no le gustan las sorpresas, por consecuente, Kuroko no cree que le agrade la idea que de un grupo de caras conocidas se aparezcan en su colegio como si nada solo para saludar, sería un acto suicida.

- _Y…. ¿Akashi-kun es…?_ – preguntó Furihata, algo confundido, al igual que todos los demás. No es que no estén al tanto de todas las noticias de la Generacion de los Milagros, pero siempre olvidan sus nombres o no le dan la necesaria importancia como para recordarlos o reconocerlos en algún lugar.

- _El capitán de la Generacion de Los Milagros._ – dijo kuroko, los demás fruncieron el ceño, pensativos _"Y Para que el chico bonito quiere ver a su ex capitán de nuevo"._

_- ¿Con que El capitán? Lo Destruiré. Le ganaré a él, y a todo ese grupo de ra…_- Kagami quiso expresar su entusiasmo por jugar contra ellos, pero se escucharon unos gritos por el pasillo del colegio.

- _¡Kurokocchi!... ¡Kurokocchi no te escondas!_– Gritaba un rubio, buscando puerta por puerta a su ex compañero de equipo en la secundaria. Es bastante difícil encontrar a Kuroko con su falta de presencia, pero estamos hablando de Kise, el chico que estuvo como un chicle al lado de Kuroko dos años, para él era bastante fácil verlo. Pero el problema no era ese, era que el colegio era tan grande… que se perdió. Es modelo… ¿Qué más se le puede pedir?

- _¡¿Y Que quiere este idiota ahora?!_ – dijo algo irritado Kagami. Escuchar la vocecita de Kise no era el mayor placer del mundo, _"¿Cómo Kuroko lo soporta? Alabada sea tu paciencia Kuroko"._ Cuando de un momento a otro la puerta de los baños se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un chico alto y rubio algo agitado por la intensa búsqueda.

- _¡Al fin! ¡Kurokocchi conseguí el teléfono de Midorimacchi y ahora podemos preguntarle!_ – dijo Kise entusiasmado, _"¡Y Eso Era Todo!",_ los demás miembros de Seirin no podían creer que el rubio haya hecho un gran alboroto en la preparatoria por esa clase de pequeñeces.

- Yo tuve su número desde un principio, Kise-kun – dijo Kuroko con su típica mirada inexpresiva, mirando seriamente al rubio, mientras que los demás presenten trataban de aguantar la risa.

- _¡Ahh! ¡¿Y tuve que hacer todo eso por nada?! Kurokocchi eres malvado, muy malvado_– dijo lagrimeando dramáticamente, tal cual un bebé. Kuroko no cambiaba su postura, el seguía imparcial como lo habitual

-_¿Lo vamos a llamar o no?_– dijo Kuroko. Normalmente él no es el tipo de chico que pierde la paciencia con facilidad, pero Kise lleva su mente a lugares inimaginables, en los cuales hasta podrían existir los perros de arcoíris, pero hablando de Kise no le extrañaría ni a él, ni a los demás.

- _¡Enseguida!_– Y Kise marco en su celular el número telefónico del peliverde. Este tardó en contestar, probablemente porque sabía que ese era Kise el que llamaba, pero luego de un par de minutos de espera, contestó.

-_¡Midorimacchi! ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en contestar?_– pregunto sollozando el rubio, se pudo escuchar un suspiro del otro lado de la línea, pero era de esperar por todos en realidad.

- _Tenia cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero, ¿Para qué llamas?_– fue directo al grano Midorima, no quería perder el tiempo con las niñeces de Kise, además de que ya lo sancionarían por contestar el celular en horas de práctica. Pero este tenía una duda _"¿Cómo el rubio consiguió su número de teléfono?"…_

- _Oye Kise, ¿Quién te dio mi numero?_ – dijo un deje molesto. Esa persona que le haya dado el teléfono no tendría la misericordia de él ni de Oha Asa, por invadir su privacidad y por darle en número a un idiota chillón.

"_Se encontraba Kise en su colegio, Kaijou, hablando con unas chicas cualquieras, cuando recordó que Kasamatsu-sempai tenía el numero de Takao, el amigo/esclavo de Midorimacchi._

_- ¡Nee Nee, Sempai! – dijo añiñado el rubio al ver a su capitán en el otro lado del pasillo. Este trato de ignorarlo… Pero no lo logró, ya que Kise se acercó corriendo y lo atrapó entre sus brazos para que este no escapara._

_- Y ¿Qué Quieres Ahora? – dijo molesto Kasamatsu Yukio, conocido por ser la base y capitán del equipo reconocido por todo Japon, Kaijou, pero este tenía un Kouhai irritante que lo perseguía cada vez que se le diera la oportunidad, Kise Ryouta, pero al igual que Kuroko, no perdía su tiempo en tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, es imposible._

_- Nee.. ¿Tú tienes el Numero de Takao-kun? – preguntó ilusionado, normalmente luego de insistir, sempai siempre accedia a hacer lo que él quisiera, y confiaba que esta no sería la excepción._

_- Si… ¿Y Qué? – dijo Kasamatsu sin darle importancia al tema. Los problemas del rubio no eran asunto suyo, entre más alejado estuviera… Mejor, Mucho mejor._

_- ¿Me lo Podrías dar? – dijo haciéndole un pequeño berrinche a su sempai, este lo miró cabreado, sin querer ni siquiera golpearlo, estaba cansado de esto, solo le dio el numero y se fue. Mientras Kise gritaba por todos lados "¡Al fin! Tomó su teléfono de último modelo y marco el numero que su sempai le había entregado, y podía escuchar el sonido de llamada, hasta que alguien contesto._

_- ¿Mochi, Mooochi? – Dijo un chico por el otro lado de la línea, sonaba algo triste y cansado._

_- H…Hola ¿Habló con Takao-kun? – dijo algo avergonzado Kise, se le habían subido los colores al rostro, era algo embarazoso llamar a alguien que solo había visto un par de veces, pero era por una buena causa._

_- Si. ¡¿Eres El Amigo modelo de Shin-chan, Cierto?! Woa… ¿Y, Que pasa? – Dijo el pelinegro desde la otra línea entusiasmado, pudo reconocer la inconfundible voz del ex compañero de su amigo, aunque solo se habían visto un par de veces solamente, pero Kise se sintió algo aliviado de que lo haya reconocido. Pero... '¿Todos en este mundo me reconocen por ser modelo?', pensó Kise, sin remedio alguno._

_- Tú, ¿Me podrías dar el numero de Midorimacchi?.. ¡Si no te molesta, claro! – dijo nervioso Kise, se sentía algo estúpido el llamar a alguien por esa vaga razón, pero no habían muchas opciones de la cuales elegir._

_- Claro… ¿Pero Para qué? – dijo curioseando como lo habitual Takao. Se interesaba mucho en las cosas relacionadas con Shin-chan, por lo que quería saber porque el chico rubio quería saber el número._

_- Es que… ¡Lo necesito para preguntarle algo muy importante! – dijo Kise, gritando ligeramente por el nerviosismo, por un momento pensó que este rechazaría y su plan quedaría inconcluso, pero el pelinegro no se negó y tampoco quiso profundizar mucho en el tema. Le dio el número y le dijo 'Espero que hagan a Shin-chan feliz, ha estado deprimido últimamente y ya no sé como irritarlo. Suerte con tu plan y mándale saludos a tu sempai de mi parte.' Aunque lo preocupado y algo avergonzado que sonaba Takao al decir esto le consternaba, no quiso pensar más en el tema. ¡Había conseguido lo que quería! Y eso era lo importante para él ahora…"_

_- … Y Algo así fue. –_dijo Kise algo divertido imaginando lo enojado que debe de estar Midorima en ese instante, y acertó, ya que el peliverde se encontraba furioso con cierto chico que le arruinó la tranquilidad de su día a día _"Ya me la voy a arreglar contigo Takao_".

- _Bueno, ¿Y Qué quieres? No tengo todo el tiempo para ti_. – dijo Midorima calmándose un poco, no valía la pena enojarse con el rubio, ya que un chico peliazul se enojaría con el si le tocaba algún pelo a Kise, prefería ahorrarse los grandes problemas que le podría causar.

- _¡Sí!... ¿A Qué Escuela fue Akashicchi? ¿Sabes? –_dijo Kise de golpe, la pregunta le llego de golpe al peliverde, no sabía que responder en realidad, _¿La verdad o La Mentira?_, ese era el gran dilema.

_- … Si, si se donde fue Akashi._ – dijo sin más, su horóscopo no es tan bueno el día de hoy como para darse el lujo de mentir. Pero luego se pudo escuchar un _"¡¿Sei-chan?!"_ emitido por un curioso chico culpable de cada una de las desgracias que le sucedían a Midorima cada día.

- _¿Sei-chan?, ¿Y El quién es? –_preguntó el rubio confundido. Es algo olvidadizo, pero él no olvidaría una clase de apodo así, es ingenioso, pero por alguna razón le suena tan familiar, pero no lo puede descifrar.

- _Es Akashi… Akashi Seijuurou-chan. Sei-chan es el apodo que le puso Takao._– dijo algo enojado y sonrojado el peliverde. Ese apodo lo afectaba de mil y una formas, solo hacía que sus pelos se pusieran de punta, le daba demasiada vergüenza llamar a su ex capitán de tal vulgar manera, ni siquiera en sus más obscuros sueños con el chico. Claro si tuviera algún con él, porque él _"nunca"_ a soñado con él, sería una osadía.

- _Y… ¿Por qué Takao le puso un apodo a Akashicchi?_ – dijo Kise con un remolino en su mente. _¿Porque? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?_ Y muchas preguntas más tenían en su mente en ese instante y ninguna era respondida con claridad. Kise no podía creer que Akashi hubiera accedido tan fácilmente a que ese esclavo le pusiera un apodo y él tuvo que lloriquearle por medio año para que le dejara agregarle _"cchi"_a su nombre.

- _Porque nosotros ya fuimos a su colegio._ – gritó Takao, entrometiéndose en la conversación que tenían ambos chicos, con Kuroko y los demás compañeros de equipo expectantes de la conversación.

- _¡¿Ehh?! ¡Midorimacchi! ¿Cuándo?_ – dijo Kise haciendo un berrinche. Le molestaba que le dejaran fuera de los problemas o de la diversión y se enojaba mucho cuando pasaba.

- _Hace un par de meses, y allí fue cuando Takao le puso ese aberrante sobre-nombre._ – confesó el chico, sabía que decirle eso a Kise no era nada alentador, pero a él nadie le dijo que debía arreglar la situación. Kise quería saber y el solo le respondió, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso por lo que podía llegar a suceder.

- _¡No me importa! ¡Tú esta noche vas a mi casa y punto! ¡Y Vas a soltar todo! ¡Adiós_! – gruñó furioso Kise, por alguna razón los demás presente se aterraron por unos segundos, pero luego pensaron _"Es Kise, es como un perrito sin dueño"_ Así que solo lo dejaron pasar.

Notaron como el rubio con enojo tecleaba letras en su celular, mandando mensajes a alguien. Este le mando mensajes a cada uno de _"ellos"_para que se reunieran en su casa como le había dicho a _Midorimacchi_ hace un par de minutos atrás. Pero luego de unos segundos de un Kise con el seño fruncido se escucho el teléfono del rubio sonar, este sonrió ampliamente y antes de contestar le dirigió la mirada a los compañeros de escuela del peliceleste, dándoles con esto un _"Gracias"_ y luego miró a Kuroko.

_- Te espero a ti también, Recuerda que sé dónde vives y puedo ir a buscarte_. – le dijo clavándole la mirada intensamente antes de abrir la puerta y contestar el celular.

- _¡Aominecchi!... Si estoy bien. Pero, ¿Sabes que me dijo Midorimacchi? ¡Que él y su suertudo amigo ya habían ido a ver a Akashicchi a su escuela! ¿Puedes creerlo?..._

Se pudo escuchar el eco de la voz de Kise por los pasillos del colegio, Kuroko y Kagami estaban atonitos y muy confundidos por los acontecimientos recientes, pero ya no había mucho de qué hablar. Todos terminaron de arreglar los últimos detalles para ir a casa luego de un largo día de clases. En cambio Kuroko debía ir rápido a su casa a ordenar las cosas para poder ir a dormir a casa de Kise, porque si él dice "_Esta noche"_ y "_Casa"_ en la misma oración significa "_Pijamada"_. No es la actividad predilecta de la sombra, pero debía ir si no quería que un chico fuera a golpear insistentemente a su casa.

En ese momento, Kise y Kuroko aprendieron 2 cosas: El peliceleste aprendió que si Kise lo llama no debe contestarle y que si este mismo lo está buscado debe esconderse lo mejor posible. Y Kise aprendió que no debía rogarle a alguien _(Akashi)_ que le dejara ponerle un apodo nunca más, y que no debía pedir consuelo en Aominecchi nunca. _Nunca._

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**


	3. Día 0: Preparación Psicológica Parte 2

_**Hola! Lamento mucho la demora del capitulo u.u. No tuve internet en todos estos días, por lo que no pude actualizar. Pero aquí está el cap! Espero que les guste muuucho :3, este cap salió mas largo, para compensar mi demora \^^/**_

_**Y gracias a todas mis lectoras, quizás no son muchas, pero son asombrosas y espero que les siga gustando mi fanfic :D. Bueno sin más lean xD**_

* * *

Kuroko se encontraba rumbo a su hogar al termino de las practicas de baloncesto, teniendo en mente que debía ir a casa de Kise a _'Charlar'_, No era que no le agradase Kise, es solo que volver a sus ex compañeros de equipo lo ponían melancólico, los recuerdos saltaban a su mente cada vez que los veía a los ojos, pero pensaba que en algún momento debería superarlo, ya que no podía vivir con el rencor toda la vida ¿No?, al fin y al cabo, que se separaran iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Tal y como Akashi dijo después de todo.

Desde ese ultimo día de graduación, Kuroko solía y suele recordar los momentos felices con todos muy seguido, como ese día, al ver a Kise tan feliz y entusiasmado por ver a Akashi-kun luego de un largo tiempo le recordaba los viejos tiempos en Teiko.

Iba caminando lentamente camino a casa recordando las risas de todos, todas esas victorias felices que vivieron juntos, cuando pudo sentir a alguien a su lado.

_- Kuroko… ¿Te encuentras bien?_ – dijo Kagami un poco sonrojado por preguntarle eso al chico. El pequeño dio un diminuto salto, se asustó un poco por la presencia de Kagami a su lado. A Kuroko últimamente le ponía nervioso la compañía del más alto, no podía explicar que era ese sentimiento, era nuevo para él, diferente a cualquiera que él haya vivido antes, pero por alguna razón le gustaba la sensación.

_- Todo bien, Kagami-kun, ¿Se te ofrece algo? Te ves diferente de lo normal._ – dijo algo divertido Kuroko, el más alto frunció el ceño ligeramente. Kagami no era el señor palabras en ningún sentido, le costaba mucho expresarse con la gente, en especial con Kuroko.

_- ¿Vas a ir a… casa de Kise?_ – dijo Kagami algo nervioso, le incomodaba ligeramente preguntarle de eso a Kuroko, pero no quería quedarse con la duda.

_- Si ¿Porque? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?_ – el peliceleste dijo con un diminuto brillo en sus ojos, le ilusionaba solo un poco que el mayor sintiera algo de preocupación por él, no sabía explicar el porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de que fuera de tal manera.

_- ¡No, No! Es solo… ¡Me Gustaría Acompañarte! Claro, solo si… quieres._ – dijo muy sonrojado, el acto le pareció adorable al menor y no pudo encontrar alguna razón para negarse, hasta sería mejor para él ir acompañado por Kagami que ir solo.

_- Por supuesto que puedes venir, no creo que a Kise le moleste en lo absoluto._ – dijo Kuroko y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, este se la devolvió un poco avergonzado y caminaron juntos hasta casa de Kuroko para recoger las cosas que necesitarían.

Tuvieron una parada rápida por la casa del más bajo, Kagami se sorprendió de lo ordenada que estaba la casa de Kuroko y su Familia, estaba bastante acostumbrado al desorden infinito que poseía él. Tomaron un par de sacos de dormir y le dejaron una nota a la madre de Kuroko y dejaron el lugar, para dirigirse a la morada del rubio.

Mientras caminaban, Kagami estaba sorprendido por el paisaje que había de camino a la casa de Kise, era como un barrio de gente con algo de dinero, ya que Kise es modelo puede costearse esa clase de lujos, al contrario de Kagami que tenía solo un pequeño departamento.

Tan dentro de sus pensamientos se encontraba Kagami que no notó cuando Kuroko se detuvo dos cuadras antes frente una gran casa blanca con tonos azulados.

_- ¡Oye Kuroko! Tienes que avisarme donde parar, no soy adivino._ – dijo el pelirrojo un poco enojado, pero aliviado que después de tanto viaje caminando, al fin hayan llegado a la casa del rubio.

-_ Lo siento Kagami-kun, es solo que no me escuchaste cuando te advertí._ – dijo Kuroko mientras apretaba el timbre del lugar, la puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante dejando ver a un rubio abalanzarse sobre el peliceleste.

_- ¡Kurokocchi! Eras el único que faltabas ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Y Viene Kagamicchi contigo! Muy Bien, Muy Bien. ¡Pasen, Pasen! Los demás están a dentro._ – dijo Kise demasiado entusiasmado. Kuroko no podría recordar hace cuanto que no veía al rubio así, le ponía muy feliz volver a tener ese sentimiento de alegría contagiada que siempre Kise entregaba, pero algo extrañó a Kuroko. Kise se encontraba listo para salir de casa.

_- Kise-kun ¿Vas a algún lado?_ – dijo Kuroko, con una mirada enigmática y confundida, algo más de lo usual.

_- Etto… Si. Voy a ir a buscar a Aominecchi ¡No tardo!_ – Kise dijo y se fue corriendo a subirse al taxi que lo esperaba fuera de su hogar. Los dos chicos estaban muy confundidos y Kagami enojado _'¿Que ese chico no puede venir por si solo?'_

- _No, no puede venir por si solo ya que Kise-kun es su Novio/_esclavo – dijo Kuroko calmado, mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar en dirección a la verdadera entrada de la casa de Kise.

- _¡Oye! Espera… ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Cómo supiste lo que pensaba_? – gruñó Kagami, corriendo hasta alcanzar a Kuroko y sacudirlo por los hombros para que le respondiera las millones de preguntas que viajaban por su mente en ese instante.

- _Pensaste en voz alta Kagami-kun. Ya deberíamos entrar, ha empezado a hacer frio._ – dijo el más bajo, ignorando olímpicamente a Kagami.

- _Espera, Espera, Espera. Nada de que 'Hace frio Kagami-kun' ahora. ¡Me vas a explicar lo de Novio… o Esclavo o… lo que sea!_ – dijo el pelirrojo mofándose de Kuroko un poco. Había que admitir, a veces el más bajo siempre trataba de evitar responder preguntas evitándolas con otras cosas, esta vez no pasaría así_. 'Ese enano me va a decir, ¿Quién se cree que es? Porque tiene un amigo modelo y otro con lentes no debe creerse la gran cosa'_.

_- Simple. Cuando íbamos en la secundaría el idiota cachorrito le dijo a Aomine que le gustaba y empezaron a salir. ¿Te basta con eso Bakagami?_ – dijo un peli verde asomándose por una puertezuela que se encontraba a un par de metros. La sangre de Kagami hirvió, no temía empezar una pelea física o verbal con el _'Cuatro Ojos Raro'_, pero estaba en hogar ajeno, debía comportarse al menos.

- _Tú… Ya da igual, hay muchas cosas que me importan más que la vida sentimental de ese chico. Me estoy congelando ¿Podemos entrar? _– dijo Kagami, dejando de lado el tema. ¿Ese chico _'Aomine'_ y el modelo? Él no se refería a que Kise sea feo, solo que nunca pudo imaginar a alguien más aguatando a ese chico tan irritante en su vida. Pero no era de su incumbencia, solo pasó al salón del hogar del rubio y se sentó al costado de Kuroko.

_- Buenas Tardes Señora Kise_. – dijeron todos los presentes muy educados como era de esperar. Menos un pelirrojo que tenía su rostro igual o más rojo que su pelo. La madre de Kise es una mujer dulce y amable, y claro, Kise heredó la belleza de ella.

- _¿Y usted Joven? ¿Es otro amiguito de Kise-chan?_ – dijo la amable mujer, apretando ligeramente las mejillas sonrojadas de Kagami. El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba paralizado y Kuroko tuvo que hacer el trabajo por él, indicándole a madre de Kise que, en efecto, eran algo parecido a lo que se le podría llamar _'amigo'_.

_- Me parece. Kagami-kun, siéntete como en casa. Usted también Kazunari-chan. ¡Creo que mi hijo ha encontrado muy buenos amigos! Pero, ¿Dónde está Akashi-chan? Y eso que Kise-chan siempre lo obligaba a venir, pobre pequeño. – _dijo la señora divertida. Kuroko, nuevamente, se encargó de informarle a la joven señora que para eso Kise los había convocado, para saber donde se encontraba Akashi-kun.

_- ¡Ah! Me parece muy bien, Solo avísenme si necesitan algo ¿De acuerdo?_ – ofreció la madre de Kise, todos asintieron con la cabeza al amable ofrecimiento de la señora.

Estaba el ambiente algo tenso, normalmente Kise era el que le subía el ánimo a todos, pero él aún no volvía. Aunque Kagami estaba curioso, sentado al lado de Midorima había un chico peli morado enorme, según el juicio del chico quizás mide unos dos metros y no paraba de comer_. '¿Qué clase de compañeros tenía Kuroko en la secundaria?'_, era lo único que se podía preguntar. Las dudas existenciales de Kagami fueron interrumpidas ya que se pudo escuchar bajar a alguien desde las escaleras del hogar de Kise.

- _Tch. Ya vino ese raro de Midorimacchi a la casa._ – dijo una chica rubia, lo más probable que mayor que Kise, bufando por la presencia del peli verde en su morada. Inspeccionó a todos con la mirada ámbar que poseía lenta y reflexivamente. Solo suspiró.

_- Kurokocchi, Murasakicchi, El idiota Cuatro Ojos, Kazunaricchi y… _- dijo la chica nombrando a cada uno de los presentes algo agobiada, pero se quedó pensativa mirando al chico faltante. Se acercó a este y lo miró más intensamente que antes.

_- ¿Kagamicchi? Lo más probable. Es igual como Ryo-nii los describió. Ojos rojos, pelo raro y doble ceja_. – dijo la _'exuberante'_ chica dándose la vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta para ver si alguien venía llegando. Kagami se enojo un poco, la descripción que tenía Kise de él le molesto en varios sentidos, pero no podía molestarse con la hermana, era un caballero.

_- Oye Raro. ¿Dónde fue Ryo-nii?_ – dijo la chica rindiéndose a sentarse al lado de esos 'raros', según ella.

_- Fue a buscar a Aomine, Kise 2.0_. – dijo Midorima, irritando a la chica. A ella le molestaba que la compararan con _'Ryo-nii'_, y mucho más si provenía de los labios un peli verde de lentes negros, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, no estaba de humor para pelear con ese chico.

- _A Dai-nii… Esos dos no tienen vuelta atrás. Andan para todos lados juntos, parecen cualquier cosa. Se ven que están realmente enamorados. Pero es de lo menos, si mi hermano quiere ser un muerde almohadas, muy su problema._ – expresó desanimada encogiéndose de hombros. Su hermano era caso perdido, lo sabía. Todos los sabían.

_- ¡Onii-chan!_ – dijo justo en ese instante Kise avergonzado, quien venía llegando con las manos entrelazadas con un chico de tez algo morena y pelo azul.

_- Bueno, Bueno. Me callo. ¡Pero, Nii-chan! Quería ver al gatito_. – dijo ella haciendo un pequeño berrinche allí mismo. Kagami estaba pensado en dos cosas. Uno, _¿Quién era ese tipo con el pelo azul? ¿El es Aomine_? Dos. _¿Quién demonios es 'Gatito'?_

_- Oye Kuroko… ¿Quién es Gatito? – _dijo Kagami, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, pero no lo logró ya que la hermana de Kise lo logró escuchar. Los presentes solo soltaron una carcajada por la pregunta, era un tema delicado.

_- ¡Midorimacchi! Porque no les dices a todos quien es mi amado 'Gatito' – _dijo la chica maliciosamente. El aludido solo atinó a arreglarse los lentes, tratando de ocultar el inminente sonrojo que subía a sus mejillas.

- _Es Akashi_ – dijo el chico ruborizado, terminado su frase con el llamativo _'nano-dayo'_ característico. Los presentes quisieron reír por la expresión que poseía Midorima en ese instante, pero se tragaron las ganas. La culpable solo rió ligeramente y se retiró de la escena. Era conocido por los demás que a la hermana de Kise le gusta Akashi, por eso, ella se encargaba de irritar y avergonzar al peli verde, era como una droga para ella.

- _¡Ya! ¡Como sea! Va a empezar nuestra reunión de planificación para localizar a Akashicchi. – _Expresó entusiasmado Kise, dando un par de golpes a la mesa de centro que se encontraba en la sala. Los demás chicos se sorprendieron ligeramente por la expresión que uso Kise. Era profunda y con palabras rebuscadas. Kagami quiso aplaudir.

_- Bueno… Empecemos tomando lista._ – indicó el rubio, quitándole los lentes a Midorima y poniéndoselos el mismo. El chico solo gruño ligeramente y se colocó sus lentes de repuesto. Aunque Takao pensó _'¿Desde cuándo trae un par de lentes de más? Shin-chan es una persona realmente rara'. _Pero sin darle más vueltas al asunto, cada uno procedió a presentarse, como Kise había indicado previamente.

_- Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 años, Preparatoria Seirin._

_- Kise Ryouta, 16 años, Preparatoria Kaijou… ¡Ah! Y modelo en mis tiempos libres._

_- Aomine Daiki, 16 años…. Academia Touou y…. creo que es todo._

_- Midorima Shintarou, 16 años, Cáncer, Sangre Tipo B, Preparatoria Shuutoku._

_- Takao Kazunari, 16 años, Preparatoria Shuutoku y Me encargo de arruinarle el día a Shin-chan._

_- Etto… Murasakibara Atsushi, 16 años… Preparatoria… ¿Yousen Creo? Y me gustan los dulces._

_- … -_ hubo silencio en el cuarto, ya que el pelirrojo se negaba a seguirles el juego a los demás.

_- ¡Kagamicchi! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Preséntate!_

_- ¡Bueno! Kagami Taiga, 16 años, Preparatoria… ¡Ustedes son unos raros! – _dijo Kagami sin soportar más la absurdez que tenía esto de 'tomar _lista_'.

- _¿Porque? Yo lo veo totalmente normal Kagamicchi._ – dijo Kise encogiéndose de hombros, lo demás estaban de acuerdo con el rubio, hasta Kuroko.

_- Kagami-kun, ¿Nunca tuviste amigos en la secundaria? – _preguntó Kuroko inocentemente, logrando carcajadas en los demás chicos. Kagami se enojó ligeramente, no podía molestarse con Kuroko, trataba y trataba pero no podía.

_- Maldito…-suspiro- Pero da igual. Kise, ¿Cómo piensas encontrar a ese chico? – _preguntó Kagami, ignorando a Kuroko y la risa de lo demás. Entre más rápido encontraran a "Akashicchi" mejor para él.

- _¡Para eso esta Midorimacchi y Kazunaricchi! Ellos ya fueron a visitarlo, así que debería ser sencillo llegar ¿no?_ – respondió Kise. Midorima solo se acomodó los lentes en modo de asentir, No quería discutir con Kise, menos tomando en cuenta la presencia de Aomine en el lugar.

- _Pero ¿Qué le piensan decir a Sei-chan cuando lo vean?_ – dijo Takao algo divertido por la cara de confusión que todos pusieron instantes después de que hablara. Encontraba fascinante estar hablando con la _"Gran Generación de los Milagros", _pero sumando todo el tiempo que ha hablado con el ex capitán de Teikou, él no cree que ellos estén preparados para ir como si nada a hablar y darle un abrazo, Sei-chan se enojaría.

_- Es cierto, ¿Qué le piensan decir a Akashi-kun? ¿Cómo podemos ir sin saber que decirle? – _dijo Kuroko pensativo. En efecto, lo que inquiría Takao era correcto, _¿Qué le dirían?,_ no podían ir solamente porque sí, sería absurdo. Todos los chicos estaban pensativos, menos Kagami, quien se encontraba realmente fuera de lugar. _'¿Y Yo que sé de ese chico?'_, lo único que deseaba era irse a casa.

- Bueno eso… ¿Qué sabemos de ese Akashi? – dijo Aomine, normalmente él no se emocionaba o se encontraba interesado en algo o en alguien, pero por alguna razón deseaba ver a Akashi, más que eso, deseaba volver a jugar con él y demostrarle lo bueno que se volvió. Si, aunque suene como hijo mostrándole algo nuevo a mamá.

_- ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Akashicchi? ¿Cuando nació? ¿Qué tipo de sangre es_? – preguntó Kise bastante confundido, usando su cabeza como nunca la había hecho, para rebobinar la memoria sin resultado, lo frustraba. _'¿Es enserio que no saben nada de él? Y eso que se creían sus amigos'_, pensó Kagami al ver la cara de confusión de todos.

_- Negro. 20 de Diciembre, Sagitario. Sangre AB. _– respondió al final Midorima, ligeramente sonrojado. Takao lo miró sorprendido, al igual que todos los demás. _¿Qué clase de acosador es este chico?_

_- Bueno… Entonces… Akashicchi va a la Preparatoria Rakuzan ¿no? ¿De qué curso es? – dijo Kise anotando todos los datos que se recolectaban a medida corría el reloj._

_- ¡Yo sé esa! Etto… Aka-chin ~ va en el 1°C – _dijo Murasakibara luego de no haber hablado en mucho rato, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus dulces. Kagami se sorprendió un poco por la aniñada voz que poseía ese _"dinosaurio",_ él se lo había imaginado como un bravucón fortachón, que le quitaba el dinero del almuerzo a los pequeños, pero se equivocó.

_- ¿Y tu como sabes Atsushi?_ – preguntó Aomine, más intrigado que confundido. Murasakibara no era de recordar cosas que no sean nombres de dulces o ubicación de tiendas de comida, entonces era una sorpresa que el chico recordara ese pequeño detalle.

- _Es que cuando fui a visitar a Aka-chin a su colegio, me quede fuera de su salón todo el día_. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, los demás no se sorprendieron por la declaración, es Atsushi después de todo.

- _Entonces… ¡Listo! Akashicchi va en Rakuzan, en la región de Kyoto y su curso es el 1°C. Mañana temprano vamos a ir ¿De acuerdo? – _Dijo Kise dándole punto final a la "discusión". Todos asintieron y se prepararon para dormir, ya se hacía tarde.

- _Oye Tetsu, ¿Trajiste Galletas? Las que me dio Satsuki son muy malas._ – dijo Aomine rodeando el cuello de Kuroko con su brazo. El pequeño dio un respingo y se ruborizó ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que Kagami hirviera en celos, literalmente.

- _¡Sí! Las galletas de Kuro-chin son muy deliciosas_ – dijo Murasakibara con un gran brillo en sus ojos. Si hay algo que emociona a Atsushi son los dulces, y no le cabe duda a ninguno de sus ex compañeros que si algo incluye dulces, el chico se vuelve loco.

- _Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, En mi bolso están las galletas, denme unos minutos para traerlas._ – dijo Kuroko con una brillante sonrisa yendo donde se encontraban todos los bolsos. Mientras Kuroko forcejeaba para sacar su bolso, Kagami y Aomine tenían una discusión de miradas, se miraban profundamente y de forma casi furiosa.

- _¿Y Tu eres?_ – Kagami fue el que rompió el hielo después de unos minutos. El chico más alto lo miro agraciado y bufó ligeramente.

- _Aomine Daiki ¿Y tu cejón?_ – le dijo el peli azul, varios de los presentes rieron con el comentario, pero hizo enojar más al número 10 de Seirin.

- _Kagami Taiga_ – dijo enojado el chico, Aomine solo carcajeo ligeramente y le ofreció la mano, Kagami luego de pensarlo un poco la acepto, un apretón de manos no mataba a nadie después de todo.

- _Mm… No sé qué decir en verdad, Tetsu debe estar algo enfermo, su juicio es algo malo, tu luz es muy opaca, no puedes sacar todo su potencial._ – dijo Aomine luego de observar un poco a Kagami, Satsuki tenía razón. Pero al mismo tiempo, toda la furia subió a la cabeza de Kagami, estaba enfurecido _¿Quién se cree que es?, _odiaba que ese chico lo subestimara.

- _Crees que te subestimo ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué no me demuestras cuanto vales como luz?-_ le retó Aomine, el no estaba en las mejores condiciones para jugar, pero el chico lo hizo enojar demasiado.

- _Vamos, te voy a dar una paliza_. – gruñó Kagami, su sangre estaba hirviendo en expectación, lo único que quería era vencer a ese presumido en ese instante, no le importaba donde ni como, pero lo lograría.

- _¡Ja! No seas ingenuo. El único que puede vencerme, soy yo mismo. Solo serás una entretención por un rato, y me desviaras de mis ganas de… hacer cosas._ – dijo Aomine. En ese instante Kagami comprendió lo presumido, sobreestimado e irritante que era ese chico. Lo odia, lo conoció hace como 3 horas pero lo odia, por muchas razones, en especial por esa frasecita ridícula. _¿Cómo Kuroko pudo aceptar que ese egocéntrico como Luz?, _pero también, ahora que piensa mejor lo que dijo _¿Qué cosas?..._ no quiere ni pensar en los millones de sentidos que puede interpretar esa simple oración.

- _¡Kise! Dile a Mama que iré con este chico de pelo raro a jugar Básquet un rato._ – gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kise lo escuchara desde el rincón donde ayudaba a Kuroko a sacar la maleta, la cual estaba demasiado estancada que era imposible sacarla de allí.

- Claro… Pero Aomine ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto por favor? Se bueno conmigo y coopera a que podamos comer las galletas de Kurokocchi. – dijo Kise con una voz sorprendentemente calmada y varonil. Kagami se sorprendió, nunca pensó escuchar al rubio hablar de tal manera, hasta un poco sensual se le escucho. Otra cosa sorprendente era que el chico no dijo "Aominecchi" como acostumbra, solo le dijo "Aomine" sin ningún sufijo meloso. Era un secreto, de forma confidencial y clave, pero el peli azul sabía lo que Kise quería y el no dudaría en dárselo más rato, eso y todo lo que quiera.

- _Tch. ¡Ya voy!_ – dijo "cansado" Aomine. Se acerco a los chico y de un tirón sacó la maleta de la montaña en la que se encontraba, los dos chicos miraron con los ojos abiertos _¿Era tan fácil?,_ pero al fin y al cabo hablaban de Aomine, y él era monstruosamente fuerte. Luego de que Kuroko sacara las galletas y las pusiera sobre la pequeña mesita que había en el lugar, Kagami pudo observar como Aomine le decía algo al oído de Kise, y el último se ruborizaba mucho.

_- ¡Aomine!_ – dijo Kise, nuevamente sin añadir el sufijo al nombre, pero esta vez cerró los ojos y puso sus labios en posición para ser besados. _'¡Kise quería que le diera un beso!',_ Kagami internamente estaba alarmando _'¿Cómo llegaron a esto?'_, estaba entre avergonzado e incomodo por la escena, al contrario de los demás que se lo tomaban con total naturalidad. Pero luego de un rato de espera Aomine solo empujo a Kise ligeramente y le repitió la petición que le había hecho hace un rato.

_- Bakagami, ¿Vamos a ir a jugar_? – dijo Aomine en la puerta de la casa de Kise. El aludido atinó a correr para alcanzar al más alto e ir a la cancha más cercana, dejando a los demás en la casa de Kise.

El rubio suspiro fuertemente, en realidad anhelaba ese beso, pero era lo de menos en el momento. Era un buen ambiente en el que se encontraban, todos riendo por los comentarios de Takao que avergonzaban mucho a Midorima, sentados alrededor de una mesita llena de galletas hechas por el buen cocinero de Kuroko. Estaban pasándola muy bien, Kuroko no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se divirtió tanto con sus amigos, no era que con los chicos de Seirin no la pasaba bien, pero estar con sus ex compañeros se sentía más feliz, lo hacía recordar todos los momentos felices que siempre anhela revivir. _Kise siendo regañado por Midorima y Akashi con Aomine jugando Básquet como siempre, mientras que Murasakibara los observaba con pereza_, esa era la imagen que tenía Kuroko de un día normal en la Secundaria Teikou, y siempre el peliceleste desea poder volver a ver esas caras felices de hace 3 años otra vez, pero volver al pasado no se puede, hay que ir de frente al presente y al futuro. Pero por alguna razón al ver a todos reír comiendo las galletas que él mismo cocino en casa, se sentía en esos tiempos nuevamente. _Se sentía como en casa._

Mientras los demás conversaban de trivialidades, Aomine yKagami se encontraban en un caluroso partido de básquet a unas cuadras del hogar de Kise. Kagami dio buena pelea en un principio, Aomine lo aceptaba, pero luego fue aplastado por el mismo una y otra vez. Las piernas de Kagami no estaban en las mejores condiciones, y Aomine noto esto en uno de los cuantos mini partidos que jugaron, por lo que le preguntó _"¿Algo pasa en tu pierna?", _Kagami solo se limitó a bufar y seguir jugando, el peli azul sonrió por la acción. Los principios de Aomine eran claros, y Kagami fue solo un entretenimiento para él en un principio pero ahora el juego se volvió absurdo y aburrido, por lo que le dijo _"Vamos a casa, no hay razón para seguir jugando. No eres lo suficientemente bueno", _encogió de hombros y con quejas de Kagami caminaron a casa de Kise otra vez.

- _¡Kise! ¿Me dejaron galletas_? – gritó y exigió Aomine cuando llegó, el nombrado arrugó el seño y le entregó las galletas, al igual como hizo Kuroko con Kagami. Luego de que Aomine comentara el resultado del partido a todos y con quejas de Kagami, nuevamente, prepararon todo para dormir luego de una divertida tarde en casa de Kise.

Antes de dormir, Kise acercó una caja llena de fotos de cuando ellos iban en la secundaria. Todos se acercaron a ver esas fotografías llenas de recuerdos y anécdotas, riendo a carcajadas por las cosas vergonzosas que tuvieron que hacer en esos tiempos. Como cuando fue el festival cultural en la escuela, y Atsushi se disfrazó de princesa y Akashi tenía un saco lleno de dulces. O cuando Aomine participó con Kise en las competencias, aunque no ganaron, fue muy divertido. También cuando Kuroko hizo el discurso del equipo de básquetbol, o cuando Akashi fue obligado a disfrazarse se caperucita roja y a Midorima de Lobo para la obra escolar. Y muchas otras historias que quedaron guardadas en el corazón de esos seis amigos para siempre.

Todos estaba muy cansados ya, en especial el par de chicos que jugaron Básquet, la hora de dormir se había pasado hace un rato y si pensaban visitar a Akashi al día siguiente, no podían tener ojeras, lo preocuparía mucho. Al final del día, la reunión fue muy enriquecedora. Lograron el objetivo de Kise y por fin, luego de muchos meses, pudieron reunirse de nuevo a pasar una buena noche de pijamadas en casa de Kise. Mañana era _**el gran día**_ para todos ellos.

Kuroko durmió feliz con el calor corporal que le daba el brazo de Kagami y el calor en el corazón que tenía por estar durmiendo muy cerca de sus mejores amigos otra vez. El peliceleste no podía pedir más, estaba demasiado feliz, hasta podría llorar. Las peleas/susurros de Midorima y Takao, Los ronquidos y olor a dulces de Atsushi, y la forma en la que Aomine y Kise hablan dormidos, lo hacían demasiado contento, se sentía pleno. Simplemente era el mejor día de su vida_. __**El mejor.**_

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**


End file.
